The Prophet Gene
by Lady Mirelle
Summary: Castiel and the Winchesters investigate the site of an alleged alien landing. An introduction to something that would love to become a fully-fledged story. A small amount of strong language, potential for more mature stuff later if continued (Destiel/Sabriel/some other weird pairings like Kirk x Dean later?)


_Let me know if you want me to continue this! Thanks for your continued support._

_Mirelle._

* * *

"Sounds like aliens to me," Dean joked, raising his eyebrows at Sam as he shoved an entire burger into his mouth.

"This isn't funny Dean. People are in the nuthouse because of this," Sam sighed, exasperated yet again by Dean's attitude.

"I still say it sounds like something out of Star Trek."

There was a whoosh of air and a ruffling sound as Castiel appeared.

"Hey Cas-butt," Dean grinned, his chin covered in ketchup.

"You appear to be in good humour," Cas observed, inclining his head in appreciation at the joke.

"Yeah, well give him a pile of dead cows wrapped in bread and he's happy," Sam replied, "Did you find anything?"

There was a soft murmur from Dean as he bit into the next burger. Cas smiled fondly, recalling the time he'd had such a hunger for them.

"It's nothing to do with the angels and it doesn't seem like demons either," he explained, turning to Sam.

"None of the victims had any enemies who could have been witches," Dean added, flipping another file aside and hugging the bag of burgers to his chest.

"Anyone would think you hadn't eaten ever." Sam shook his head and patted his trim tummy, barely daring to imagine what that crap was doing to Dean's insides. "So we're at a dead end. I say we go investigate the site."

"Only if you dress up as Uhura," Dean winked, hopping up and throwing the suddenly empty wrapper onto the table. Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket.

"I don't understand-" Cas began, but Dean grabbed him by the arm and dragged him from the motel room before he could fully verbalise his confusion.

* * *

The Impala roared up to the field, which was lit by some eerie white light. Dean couldn't tell where it was coming from. The moon was covered by clouds, and a distant rumble of thunder threatened to come closer. Dean watched as Castiel pulled his trench coat closer about him. It wasn't that the angel was cold; it was just a human gesture that he'd picked up from Sam, who was indeed doing the same thing. Dean often thought of Cas as _his_ angel, not his and Sam's, and it took him by surprise whenever something like that caught his attention. They did spend a lot of time together, after all, and he knew that they would do anything for each other after everything that Team Freewill had been through.

But Castiel's eyes were never as bright as when they were looking at Dean. That was the difference.

The three hunters approached the site cautiously and as silently as they could. The Winchesters had their guns ready and Cas was on his highest alert. They didn't know what they would be up against.

There was a square of flattened grass somewhere near the centre of the field. As they approached it, Cas pressed a finger to his head.

"I sense that there are life-forms nearby," he breathed into Dean's ear.

"Life-forms. Not people?"

"I'm not sure."

He disappeared with a soft flutter of feathers. Dean started and Sam threw up his hands in frustration.

"Can't he sit still for five minutes?"

"The Winchesters are investigating the landing site, Captain."

"It's about time. I was starting to lose hope."

"My readings suggest that the third member of their party is not a human, but an alternative life-form residing within a human body."

"An alien?"

"Possibly. It appears to be able to tune in to our communication wavelengths."

"That could be a problem. Make sure we don't transmit anything while they're in the area. We don't want to frighten them off."

"Captain, the alternative life-form has disappeared. My sensors seem to show that it is … on the bridge, Captain."

"Right you are."

Castiel glared at the strangers before him. "Who are you, and what do you want with the Winchesters?"

Dean circled the flat grass for a fifth time, and kicked the solid object in the air above it, which was invisible to his eyes. He had almost fallen over it.

"I can understand why people have gone insane over this," he snapped. Sam quieted him with a glance, and the pair retreated to the perimeter of the field.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Cas," Sam shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He had no idea how to proceed with the situation. The case was founded on sightings of unusual lights and the sudden appearance of people in this vicinity, so they'd just have to wait until something showed up.

They didn't have to wait long before Cas reappeared. Dean was rubbing his stomach.

"Ugh, I don't feel so hot," he breathed.

"I'm not surprised. What's the situation?" Sam directed his question to Castiel, who was eyeing Dean with concern.

"It's … a very unusual situation. The creatures on this ship don't have any nefarious-"

"Ship? What ship?"

Cas took a deep breath before he began his explanation. "There is a spaceship in this field which is cloaked by …" He paused, helplessly, but decided to continue. "… Romulan technology."

Dean nearly fell off his perch on the fence. "You're fucking with me, you feathery dick."

"Cas, this isn't the time to be winding up your boyfriend."

"Hey!" Dean protested.

"I'm not … f… fucking with you," Cas insisted. "It really is Romulan technology. Look, they have no nefarious intentions and they asked me to prepare you for the shock. They're very sorry for the trouble they've cause but … well, they've come here for you. They've agreed to bring me along, too, but they need your expertise in the future."

"Who are _they_?" asked Sam, exasperated. Dean was turning grey and they didn't have much time to waste.

"It might be easier if I just show you." The situation was obviously flustering Cas, who didn't know how to explain what was going on. He gripped Dean's arm and touched Sam lightly on the forehead. They were suddenly inside the ship.

* * *

"Fascinating."

"You must be Sam and Dean Winchester. My name is Jim Kirk and this is my first officer, Mr Spock."

Sam, baffled, shook hands with Kirk. "Nice to meet you."

Dean emptied his stomach onto the floor, and onto Castiel's shoes.

"Would you like to go to the medical bay?" asked Spock, tilting his head with concern with an expression that mirrored the one on Cas's face.

"What an entrance!" cried a familiar voice.

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought you were dead." Dean rolled his eyes and leant on Cas for support.

"Gabriel," Sam hissed. He thought better of punching the angel in the face, but Gabriel's face fell anyway.

"I thought you'd be pleased at my arrangement."

"How could you think we'd be _pleased_ that you've zapped a bunch of fictional characters into our universe?" Sam roared.

"They aren't fictional," Cas interjected.

Spock raised one eyebrow as Gabriel winked at him.

"They're from the future," continued Cas, "Just a different future from the one in your TV shows."

"So it's kind of like when our lives became books through a prophet …" Sam trailed off as Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that Star Trek was a prophecy?" he gasped.

"In a way, yes."

"An elaborated prophecy. The prophet Gene got a bit carried away with the backstory." Gabriel shrugged, draping himself across the captain's chair. Dean swore violently and wiped his mouth with Cas's sleeve. Cas watched in alarm.

"So, Sam, Dean," began Kirk, after allowing another moment for them to absorb the information. "We have a problem with creatures called 'leviathan' on our Earth, and we need your help getting rid of them."

"We are under the impression that you have dealt with them before."

"Dealt with them?" Dean snorted. Cas could feel his body tense as anger welled up inside him. Even now, that was still a raw nerve.

"Dean, we need to help them," Cas urged.

"I agree, we should go," Sam nodded, shooting a filthy look across to Gabriel. "As long as we can come back."

"See? Everyone's happy!" Gabriel responded. He hopped up from the chair and strode over to Sam. He kissed him on the mouth then disappeared with a rustle of feathers.

A faint Dean laughed at Sam's disgusted expression, turning into Cas's shoulder for support. Kirk joined in, though less heartily, taking his rightful place in the captain's chair.

"Castiel, can you find the medical bay?" Kirk asked, gesturing towards the vomit on the floor. Cas zoned out for a second before replying with a nod. He disappeared with Dean.

"Fascinating," Spock commented.

"You get used to it," Sam shrugged.


End file.
